


I Got it at The Hot Topical

by KatieBug1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire Novak (mentioned) - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s10 episode 20 coda, Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, Gen, Hot Topical, dadstiel, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Castiel went to Hot Topic to get the Grumpy Cat present for Claire?





	

"Cas, how long do we have to stay here? There's so many teenage girls here." Dean shuddered. They were in Hot Topic, trying to find a gift for Claire's 18th birthday.

"Do you think she'd like this?" Cas touched a black corset hanging on the wall.

"No, Cas. Put that down." Castiel squinted at Dean.

They meandered around the store. "What about these?" They were standing in front of a shelf filled with those Pop! Dolls.

"We don't really know what shows or movies she likes, so no. What about some earrings? Girls love earrings. I think."

"I don't think Claire would like earrings." Dean looked at the ceiling, exasperated.

"Why am I even here, Cas?"

Instead of answering, he asked, "What about a t-shirt?"

All the shirt there were band, TV, or graphic tees. "She doesn't seem like the graphic tee type." Dean smiled, thinking of Charlie.

"This," Cas said. He picked up a Grumpy Cat stuffed animal.

Dean had no idea what that was, but he said, "Sure, fine, whatever."

They walk up to the front of the store and waited in line. Dean stopped himself from saying anything about the "screamo" music. When they got up to the register, Dean rummaged through the little bin full to the brim with buttons. One of them said I'm Not Okay. "Teenagers," he muttered to himself. The cashier snorted. "What?" She shook her head, not answering.

He looked up at the cashier; she had bright blue hair, multiple piercings, and a Walking Dead lanyard covered in pins. She picked up the stuffed cat. "I have one of these at home." She scanned the tag. "Is this for your daughter?"

"Why do people always think we're married?" Dean thought. "No; it's complicated," he said aloud.

"I consider Claire family," Cas said, smiling.

"Awesome. I hope she likes it." She hands the bag to Cas. "Have a good day."

"You as well," Cas says.

"That was fun," Dean says. He smiles sarcastically.

"I thought so."


End file.
